Breaking and Entering
by readitsexy
Summary: Promt: "i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn't question it) so now i'm hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin?" Elsanna fluff fic
1. Anna

Stupid Hans. With his stupid face. And his stupid Michael Jackson gloves. And his stupid sideburns. I'd rip those sideburns off his stupid face. And feed them to a bear. If I could find a bear.

God, I'm so drunk. They're right, you never realize how drunk you are until you go the bathroom. I'm in a bathroom right? Yea, this is a bathroom. Phew, that would've been terrible.

Once finished, I stumble out of the restroom, passing a few guys walking in after me. I can't believe he just left me here after I said no. So rude. I'm not walking home. Nopity-nope-nope. Where's my phone? Oh no, my phone! Crap crap crap! Oh! Speaking of crap, I think I left it in the bathroom! I hope it's still there!

I run back into the bathroom. Some guys walk out. I burst open the stall I was using annnnd yep. There's my phone. Right where I uh… dropped it. In the uh. The toilet.

Not worth it. I'll just walk to Kristoff's place. He lives nearby. Yeah good plan, Anna. You're so smart when you're drunk. And pretty. And sexy. I'll just walk down the block no problem. And if any guy tries to attack me in my drunken stupor, I'll just use my secret weapon: Vomit on his crotch.

Awesome, I made it! Kristoff's apartment. Good thing he's on the ground floor. I don't think I can handle stairs right now. Especially if I fell on my face. Okay now here's the door. Crap, the lights aren't on! That mean's he's working tonight. At least he always leaves that one thing under the mat for me. That one shiny thing… uh… the key. Yeah.

I lifted the doormat. No key. UGH! Kristoff, why would you do this to me!? No key under the mat, ugh. Now I have to crawl through the window…

Good thing these windows slide open or there'd be trouble, lawl.

I clammered over the side, and slowwwwwly fell to the floor. Tact and grace of a… cat? Wait no, two cats. I'm not seeing double, I can't be that drunk, there's definitely two cats. When did Kristoff have two cats? Or maybe Sven transmogrified from a dog into two cats. Oh my god, that'd be weird. Oh well. I see a couch. I'm crashing there. I plopped onto my stomache and stayed that way for the rest of forever. Oh yeaaa… couch… sweet couch…

I passed out.

Mmm… god yes… so comf… right here on the couch…

It was a big sink-into-it couch. With soft fur on it. It felt amazing on my belly. It certainly felt more amazing than that darn sun glaring into my eyeballs. Ow! Man, that is painful! And yep, there's that headache I missed so much… Go away headache… go bother someone else.

Ugh, why can't I move my legs? I CAN'T FEEL MY LE-

Oh wait. There was something laying on top of me, it kept me from moving. Haha, and I almost thought I drank so much that I paralyzed myself. Stupid me.

Laying on my butt was a white cat that was approximately the size of God. He couldn't even fit entirely on my butt and was covering part of my legs too. They were tingly and numb. Sandbaggy. Ew I hate that feeling. And man was this cat fat. And angry-looking. He blinked slowly at me as I continued to stare at him.

And stare at him.

A smaller white cat leapt out from behind the couch and tackled the bigger one, trying to get him to play chase. It didn't work and the bigger cat continued to sit on me.

Hold the phone...

This isn't Kristoff's apartment...

"Oh god, I'm in a stranger's home." I whispered to myself. Did I have sex with a complete stranger to get them to let me sleep on their couch!?

"Good morning."

I looked up. Maybe having sex with this particular stranger wouldn't have been such a bad consequence. She was a young woman (tho she coooould be a few years older than me, it was hard to tell) tall and sexy, blonde swept back hair, and a set of hips I wanted to put my mouth on.

I vomited word-vomit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I accidentally broke into your apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and I thought I was climbing into the right window, and I did wonder when my friend got two cats but I didn't question it, so now I'm hungover and in your living room so um... Hi howya doin'?" I tried putting on my best face. Tried.

She cleared her throat and took a sip of her hot drink, handing me a familiar article of clothing. I couldn't tell if she was angry or not. "I washed your shirt." she said.

My shirt? How did she get my shirt? I looked down, just now coming to realize I wasn't wearing it anymore. Nope. No shirt. Just pants. And a bra with happy suns on them.

She said it was dirty and laying on the floor, so she just put it in with her laundry this morning. She was an absolute angel for doing so, I thought.

"Thank you," I breathed, not catching myself gawking at her soon enough. She must've felt me staring, cuz she bashfully hid her mouth with her mug again. So fricken cute, like wow.

I eventually snapped out of my one-sided staring contest and was about to thank her again for not wigging out on me when she said, "Are you hungry? I was about to make some breakfast." She walked into her kitchen, which was entirely visible from the back of the couch.

"Oh! Um, sure!" I smiled, biting my lip and following her with my eyes. Gosh she was so nice! Here I am, some strange weird chick, hungover and illegally entering her home. And she cleaned my shirt and is now making me food. Not to mention, I REALLY like her face. Like really, really like her face.

Please be gay, please be gay, please be gay. (Hey, I may have been stupid enough to break into her house, but I'm not above being interested if she's being this cool about it, okay?)

Be subtle, Anna, you're a detective now. I draped myself over the back of the couch to hear/watch her better. "I'm glad your boyfriend didn't just throw me out this morning," I laughed in a totally convincing way. Oh yea, you stealthy motherfudger, you.

"Boyfriend?" she inquired casually as she heated a skillet. She started mixing together some concoction in a mixing bowl. Probably pancakes. Mmm… pancakes...

YES! Fifty points to Griffindor! "Girlfriend then?"

Oh heck yes, did I see her smirk just then? "Haha, no, no girlfriend at the moment." So she's saying there's a chance! But wait… how do you close this kind of conversation anyway…?

She beat me to the punch. "Do you like chocolate chip waffles?"

"I LO-O-O-OVE chocolate chip waffles." I happily kicked my legs to emphasize my love for waffles. "Like frozen waffles?"

"Oh no, I make my own." She plopped some of the batter in a waffle iron that I just now noticed.

She makes her own waffles. I'm in love.

"How many strips of bacon would you like?"

I laughed. "I think the better question is how many pigs do you own, cuz I could easily eat five of them." She chuckled at my awkward sense of humor. "But um, five strips is mine." I said, attempting to sound disinterested in eating everything in her fridge.

Her smaller cat had jumped onto the couch with me and was butting his head into my arm for attention, which I happily gave to him. What a dorky kitty. I start petting him, and he takes that as an invitation to climb on me. Good thing he has those orange stick-on claws or I would've been in a world of hurt.

She smiled at me like she knew better. "How about I just make the entire bag? I mean… if I don't eat it all, it's just going to go bad anyway."

"So you live by yourself?" I find that incredibly hard to believe. She's gotta be quite the social butterfly, and I just caught her on a night she decided to stay home or something.

"I'm not by myself. I have my cats Marshmallow and Olaf." She turned to me and laughed when she saw Olaf sitting on my shoulders and rubbing his face on mine. She covered her mouth with her hand, "That's Olaf right there. He likes warm hugs."

"Oh reeeeeally now?" She smirked, taking him off and giving him a big ol' kitty hug. His arms practically clung to me, it was adorable. "So sweeeeet, oh! I wish I could have a cat. My dad's allergic." I pouted. I would totally take this cat if I could, I thought. But something tells me she'd be sad if I did… wait, what was her name? We've been talking this whole time, I don't even know her name.

"Well, if your friend is my neighbor you're... more than welcome to visit my boys." She wasn't looking at me, and was putting waffles and bacon on our plates. "I'm sure they'd actually enjoy the company."

"Really?" I hugged Olaf excitedly. I think I may have surprised her, because her gigantic blue eyes became even more gigantic-er. "Aw thank you! You're so sweet, after all this… stuff I did to you."

She laughed. I decide that's a good way to start my morning. And if she means she'll let me visit her cats, that means I can visit her and hopefully not annoy her enough times to see her smile often.

"Just an observation. You must be new around here, because Kristoff never even mentioned his neighbors before. I mean, he's not good with people in the slightest, lemme tell ya. I just thought he would've mentioned having such a pretty neighbor."

She paused a moment during her cooking. Dang, I wish I could see her face. "I don't really get out much." she stated. I hope my compliment didn't upset her in any way.

"Next time I come over, I could show you around if you like!"

"I'd like that." I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her smile when she spoke. It was relieving. It would've been terrible ruining this newfound friendship so early on. I let her cook in silence for a few minutes, petting Olaf and Marshmallow, who'd both taken a liking to me, before she finally finished.

"Breakfast is ready," she announced, taking a seat and arranging her cutlery. She had maple syrup, and unexpectedly (but VERY welcome) chocolate syrup! Food itself was beautiful to me, but the tower of bacon and chocolate chip waffles she made was clearly photoshopped, because it looked extraordinary.

"Thank you, soooooo much!" I leaped up, super excited to stuff my face. Helping myself to a seat across from her, I dug in. What were manners, anyway?

I suddenly remembered what manners were when I caught her staring at me with those gigantic-er eyes again. Maybe I went a bit overboard with the chocolate syrup… it's probably ALL over my face… I took a napkin and dabbed my mouth, like it'd do the job. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I chuckled, scratching my head. "Is there anything on my face?"

She shook herself out of a trance. "Ah, no." Starting on her own food, I noticed her rapidly glancing up at me every now and again. If she wasn't so cute, I wouldn't have noticed the blush on her cheeks getting brighter. She took a breath. "Would you like some orange juice? And ah, your shirt?" She pointed a gentle finger towards the couch, where I'd left it.

"Oh! Right!" Oh god, I made her suffer by looking at my boobs in my ridiculous bra. I grabbed the shirt really quick and put it on. It was backwards, but it was on. "May I have some coffee, please? It helps my brain work better." Evidently it was needed.

She nodded, and went over to the… fridge. "Is iced coffee alright?"

What? Iced coffee? What in the world…? "Sure! I mean, I've never had it before, is it good?" What a stupid question, of course it's good. Why would she keep it in HER home?

She smiled proudly. "I have a feeling you'll like it." She poured me a glass and gave it to me. It was mocha-flavored. I just about died of happiness for the second time that morning. The first being greeted by this angel of a woman. She looked very much pleased with herself. It was well-deserved.

"I think I've found myself a new best friend. Sorry, Kristoff! You've been replaced by… uh… oh my god, I never asked your name!" How embarrassing!

"Haha, I never asked yours either. Pretty foolish of me, letting a girl whose name I don't even know pet my babies. And then I made her breakfast."

"And looked at my boobs."

She accidentally dropped her fork, and stumbled over her words. "Oh, well uh, I didn't mean to, I-"

I laughed. Her flustered-ness was rewarding. "Altho, it feels like we've been friends forever!" It really did. She recovered and smiled sweetly at me. She barely even touched her food. It was like she found me more interesting than her food. "So what is your name?"

"It's Elsa."


	2. Elsa

I want to go for a walk. But I can't. I could. But I won't. I need a destination. I have no place where I need to be. I just bought groceries nearly two weeks ago and I still have plenty.

I stared out the window, which I noticed I did more often than either of my cats combined. A sheer sign of needing a life, when your indoor pets have a fuller schedule than you do.

I was probably at my window for about an hour. Not looking for anything at all. I'd occasionally see one of the other apartment residents coming and going. Mr. Frollo was yelling at how blasphemous his own neighbors were. I'm not sure why he still decides to live here if it makes him so uncomfortable. Nani looks like she bought her little sister a new… dog? It looks more like a demonic wombat. Next door to them, Jim was helping his mother carry groceries. He seemed like a nice kid. He may look like a punk, but with a mother that happy, how bad a person could he possibly be?

I notice my neighbor's red-haired friend is dropping by again. I hear her laughing through the wall sometimes, and my neighbor hushes her. It makes me sad because she's got a contagious laugh and it manages to get one out of me. Thankfully that's pretty much all the activity I hear from over there. I assume they're just friends. I've lived here for almost three years, and normal couples move in together after a certain point. Not that they're any of my business. I know a lot about my neighbors just from looking out the window every day.

The window suddenly seems dull after thinking about it. I check my blog. No followers. Even the trolls find me too uninteresting to bother. I don't know which is worse. Being teased or practically nonexistent. I still continue to write an online diary. Even tho no one reads it, it's nice to pretend someone does.

I pretty much go the entire day without eating. I'm rarely hungry. And when I am, it's an inconvenience because I don't like cooking. Like most other things, I could never find passion in the culinary arts tho I dabbled in it for a few semesters in college.

College was a waste of money. Graduated with all A's, got a degree in architecture. Naturally got no job out of it because my networking skills are terrible. Depressing really.

Another night, another day gone by without talking to people. I'm both relieved and disappointed in myself. It's so easy to talk to people, so why don't I just do it? Ah well. No sense losing sleep over it. I lay on my side, spooning my cat Olaf, while my other cat Marshmallow claimed his throne on my hip. "At least I have you two." They both suddenly bolted out of my bedroom into the living room. I sighed. They must've heard the dog barking next door and went to hide. I slept soundly.

The next morning, I dragged myself out of my warm cocoon. I was already awake at 6:00. I was still tired, but I couldn't fall back asleep either. One of my many curses. I lay there for a while now. I looked at the clock. It said 7:00. Only an hour? I was doomed to forever be a morning person. And now I have the entire day ahead of me. Joy.

I trudge into the bathroom and brush my teeth. In the mirror I see a mountain of dirty clothes I let pile up on the floor. I suppose that's one thing I can do today. Walk over to the laundry room. That should take me a good... Hour.

I sigh. Yay. An hour. I gathered up my clothing and threw them in their designated basket, which was a good foot away from where I tossed them. I picked up the basket, propping it on my hip, and walked into the room. Olaf ran past me. And there was Marshmallow, inspecting... A half naked woman.

Wait. What?

I'm confused. It wasn't just any naked woman. It was my neighbor's friend. In my room. Topless. Not entirely, since she still had on her bra . An adorable bra, at that. No I'm not looking... Not looking...

Where was her shirt anyway? I looked across the floor. It was thrown near my front door. I picked it up carefully and noticed why it wasn't on her body.

"Oh god..." That's regurgitation. It wasn't much but it was enough for me to be thankful it landed on tile. It'd be easier to- "Olaf, get away from there!" I hissed. Angry, but still trying to keep quiet. "Don't put your face in it!" I swatted him away and cleaned it up quickly, throwing her shirt in with my clothes. I scanned the living room. No more anywhere else. At least not anywhere I could see.

I looked back over at the sloppy sleeper on my couch. I caught myself staring and hastily threw a light blanket over her upper body. There, fixed. Now how did she even get in here? I always lock my door.

Of course. These windows have no locks to them. At least she was of mind to close it so my cats couldn't escape.

With that, I decided she was too incapacitated to ruin my home. So I carried on with my initial plan and did my laundry, and hers.

I wasn't about to sit in the laundry room to keep myself entertained. (Laundry Soaps would have to wait) I went back to my apartment.

"Right where I left you." I said to the unconscious girl. That wasn't creepy at all. Now was a good time to clear out these dishes before she saw. She was clearly on the more embarrassing side of the spectrum, but I had to do something to stay preoccupied.

I scrub away at my dishes. I didn't like using the dishwashing machine because it never cleaned them enough for me. I put everything in order on the drying rack and managed to drop a large frying pan in the kitchen floor. I winced at the noise and looked at the couch. She didn't even stir from that...

Then I had a horrible thought.

What if she's dead? Someone died on my couch!

I scurried over to her and stared, hand over my lips. I can't tell. Her mouth is open. And she's in the least-comfortable sleeping position I've ever seen. "No, no, please no," I put my palm in front of her nose to see if I could feel her breathing.

The monstrous snort that came from her nose nearly scared the life out of me. Dead people don't make that noise.

I sighed. Thank god. First girl in my apartment isn't a dead one.

I continued to straighten up my apartment as she continued to sleep. I fetched the laundry, brought it back, warmed myself some hot tea in the microwave, and even had time to check my blog. And she still wasn't awake. Well… it was only about 8:30. Still early, by normal peoples' standards. I separated the clothes. The last thing I wanted to do, but it was something I could do quietly while the girl got her rest. I took her shirt and draped it over my arm.

Walking back into the living room, Olaf running past my legs, I see she's finally conscious with Marshmallow perched on top of her. He only lays on /my/ butt... Wow, he must have really liked her.

"Good morning," I said, trying to let her be aware of my presence without first noticing my staring at her.

She paused to look at me. Hopefully just regaining herself and not being frightened. What was she judging on me… why did she keep looking at me? What was she seeing? What was she thinking?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I accidentally broke into your apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and I thought I was climbing into the right window, and I did wonder when my friend got two cats but I didn't question it, so now I'm hungover and in your living room so um... Hi howya doin'?" She smiled at me.

Well that was unexpected. My eyes accidentally dropped to her… chest as she sat up. That bra… Maybe one day I could have undergarments that looked nice. As if I had anyone to look nice for.

I cleared my throat, and my thoughts. "I washed your shirt." I handed it to her. "I was going to do my laundry and I saw it laying on the floor, and it was dirty so."

She was staring again. I tried my best keeping our eyes locked. Or rather couldn't pull them away, because I seemed to have been stuck in those gorgeous bright teal… Goodness, she was remarkably beautiful. If a beam of sun hadn't been a spotlight to all those freckles on her skin, I wouldn't have noticed right away. I tried not to fidget.

"Thank you," she finally said. And paused again. "Um, for the-"

I had to stop myself from staring at her. Her pauses were allowing me to gawk. To my understanding, girls hate being gawked at by other girls. "Are you hungry? I was about to make some breakfast." I lied. I didn't have intentions of making breakfast at first. But I had to do something.

We engaged in conversation while I fried bacon and whipped up my favorite waffles. For some reason, right off the bat, she inquired about my relationship status. Surely it was obvious that I was single…

I hadn't meant to let a smile slip when she asked if I had a girlfriend. Had I been a hermit for so long that asking about one's sexuality had become as common a question as say asking one's name? Or maybe it was wishful thinking that someone as pretty as her could be asking on her own behalf.

Turned out she likes chocolate chip waffles as well. And here I thought they would be too childish for any mature grown woman to eat. Thankfully not.

Any normal person would have kicked her out by now, but I seemed to want to keep her around. It should not have been a surprise to me. I haven't had company in forever (especially company who happened to be a cat-lover). It could last for at least one meal right? And it was nice providing for someone for a change… Feeding someone, no less. I thought I hated cooking. But there's satisfaction in it when there's someone there to eat with you.

One meal, however, wouldn't have been satisfying enough for me. We were having such a good time talking. I'm never this comfortable talking with anyone. It had to be a sign, feeling so at home with this one person. No other friendship I started felt this warm and relaxing. Perhaps I could give her more incentive to return?

She really liked my cats. And they both really liked her. Marshmallow likes people about as much as I do, and even he is sitting by her like she's one of the family. I continued working. "Well, if your friend is my neighbor you're... more than welcome to visit my boys. I'm sure they'd actually enjoy the company." I'd enjoy the company too of course, but if I said that then what would she think?

She accepted my invitation. "Aw thank you! You're so sweet, after all this… stuff I did to you."

I laughed. I had almost forgotten all of that. Not that she was a problem in the slightest. It was definitely a first impression worth noting.

She started again, "Just an observation. You must be new around here, because Kristoff never even mentioned his neighbors before. I mean, he's not good with people in the slightest, lemme tell ya. I just thought he would've mentioned having such a pretty neighbor."

Did she just call me pretty? She? Why would she… oh don't read so much into it. Compliments don't mean anything deeper than that. I know I'm not ugly, but I certainly didn't deem myself as anyone to comment on. My lack of self-esteem was probably why I always decide to stay inside. If I wasn't such a frightened deer, I would leave my home more often. Get a job closer to people. Make friends. I had to force back remembering how I got to this point in the first place. It's hard to remember who I was before I was so depressed all the time… But now wasn't the time. I was waiting too long to answer her, and she didn't deserve the burden of such details. "I don't really get out much."

"Next time I come over, I could show you around if you like!"

She initiated coming back to visit me? She didn't just pretend to forget that I invited her… I can't believe someone else actually wants to put equal investment. I believed her, smiling, even tho she couldn't see. "I'd like that."

I finished cooking while she gave Olaf and Marshmallow attention. It must have been like having a second mother to them. I set up the table, let my guest oogle the food, and she began to dig in before I even sat down. She was enjoying herself. But her table manners came as quite a surprise to me. Not that I minded.

Oh god some chocolate dripped onto her chest... She asked, "Is there anything on my face?"

Nope nothing on her face. Should I tell her there's some on her chest? No, then she'd know I was looking! "Ah, no," I answered. I could feel my face getting redder. Surely she could see that. I tried breathing properly so the blood could leave my face, and I reminded her that she wasn't wearing a shirt still. When she put it on, it helped with the distraction at least.

We continued talking. And she had caught me looking at her chest. I really didn't mean to! But she seemed oddly okay with it. She definitely seemed like she had confidence to spare. Enough to ask the question that I've secretly been dying to ask.

"So what is your name?"

"It's Elsa."

She smiled big at me, like she's never heard my old-lady of a name before. "That's a lovely name. It suits you."

"Thank you." I hid my face behind my cup to hide my embarrassment. "And yours?"

"Oh, right!" She reached across the table to "formally" shake my hand. An unusual gesture at this point, but I gently took hers just the same. She gave me a brief squeeze. I liked it. "I'm Anna."


End file.
